


A Good Night for a Birthday

by KissingWinchesters



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 17:37:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2590361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissingWinchesters/pseuds/KissingWinchesters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's cold on the night Sam turns sixteen. Dean's birthday gift might be enough to warm him up though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Night for a Birthday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [merakieros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merakieros/gifts).



> For the birthday girl! Happy birthday, Andy! :) xoxo

Dean can't sleep. Sam is wriggling like a fish in his bed, twisting around and muttering to himself. It's fucking annoying. Dean knows what the problem is though, Sam's cold, and for someone who walks around like a living furnace all day, that's unusual.

"Sam," Dean says sharply, leaning up on both elbows and peering at him through the dark.

"What?" Sam keeps wriggling, and Dean is sure he sees a frosty puff of air spring from his brothers lips.

"If you're that cold that you're keeping me up, just come get in with me already."

Sam flings the covers off him so fast that Dean felt a gust of wind hit his face.

"God, it's fucking freezing tonight, Dean! How aren't you cold if I am?" Sam hops onto the edge of Dean's bed and tugs on the blankets. Dean lifts them and Sam scrambles underneath.

"I am cold. I'm just not having a hissy fit about it."

"Har-har," Sam says, nudging Dean's legs with his own until they're slotted together. Dean sighs like he's really put out, but Sam knows he's not bothered by their closeness. It's never been an issue between them.

"Fucking hell," Dean grunts, when Sam's cold nose touches the hollow of his throat. "You're like a dog."

"My nose isn't wet, Dean," Sam says, sounding annoyed, but he rubs the end of his nose with his hand before settling against his brother again. They lie together, breathing in and out, letting their limbs relax and warm each other. Their Dad left the night before and won't be back until the end of the week at least. However much it hurts to admit to himself, but recently, Dean has been enjoying the time without John around more and more.

"Hey, what time is it?"

"Dunno," Sam says, his voice lax from sudden sleepiness.

"Have a look," Dean urges, taking his arm from around Sam's waist so that he can half roll over to see the clock on the TV.

"12:45," Sam mutters, turning over again and burrowing back into Dean's arms.

"It's your birthday, Sammy."

"Oh yeah." Sam doesn't sound like he cares all that much, and it's not surprising, he's never had any cause to care much over the years.

"I, uh, I got you something, but..."

"You got me a present?" Sam asks, suddenly wide awake. He looks up at Dean, wide eyes shining brightly. "You didn't have to."

Dean shifts uncomfortably. It's not much, only a few books. "I wanted to. Couldn't let my kid brothers sixteenth birthday go unnoticed, could I?"

"Can I have it now?" Sam says, excitement making the pitch in his voice rise.

"Uh, I... I left it in the Impala. Sorry, Sammy."

Sam smiles and moves closer to his brother. It doesn't matter. Dean always tries to do something special for him on his birthdays. He remembers once, his thirteenth birthday, Dean convinced their dad to stop at a pancake house and let Sam choose whatever he wanted. After, spread out in the backseat of the Impala, Dean had rubbed Sam's tummy because he'd eaten too much. Their dad hadn't remembered the date.

"S'ok," Sam says. "Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"If you could have anything you wanted for your birthday, what would it be?"

"I'd want dad to let me have the Impala," Dean replies, with no hesitation. It makes Sam laugh. "What? I'd take real good care of her. She'd be my Baby."

Dean says it with such reverence that Sam actually feels a distant twang of jealousy. "You would," Sam says. "You deserve to have her."

"How about you? Apart from the eternal present of having the best big brother in the world... Ahhh!" Dean jumps when Sam digs his cold toes into his calf muscle. "What? It's the truth!"

"Shut up, Jerk," Sam laughs. Dean's right, he is the best big brother, but he can't give Dean a bigger ego.

"Bitch," Dean grumbles. An automatic response. "So, what would you ask for? Anything you want."

Sam bites his lip and thinks. It doesn't take long, because he knows exactly what he would want. "A kiss."

"A kiss?"

"Yeah." Sam shrugs. He doesn't think it's a strange thing to want.

"You've not... with anyone? No one in school?"

Sam loves Dean so much in that moment, for the ease in which Dean doesn't assume his brothers sexuality.

"Hmm, no not really. Well once or twice, but they weren't real kisses. No tongues or anything."

"Ok, I'm not getting it then, Sam. If you've kissed before..."

"I'd want a kiss from you."

"Oh," Dean says. There isn't a hint of shock or disgust in his voice, but then Sam hadn't been afraid of that. Dean is the only person alive he's got no reason to fear. "You'd really want me to kiss you?"

"Uh-huh."

"Do you, um, want to do it now? It is your birthday and all."

"Yeah?" Sam squeaks, shifting back out of Dean's arms and moving up the bed so that they're lying face to face. "A proper kiss though, Dean. Not a peck."

"Jeez, alright bossy. C'mere then," Dean huffs, bringing his hands up from Sam's waist to cup his face. "You have to close your eyes."

"But I wanna look at you," Sam says, matter of fact-ly.

"It's not a proper kiss if you do that. Close em'."

Sam sighs, but does it. Dean's hands feel good on his face, strong and protective, but always gentle. He can feel the soft warmth of Dean's breath on his lips.

Dean rubs the pads of his thumbs over his brothers cheekbones and peppers light kisses there after each sweep. "I'm gonna kiss you now," he says, and Sam laughs and nods, the smile lingering as Dean presses their lips together. Sam's are still a bit chilly, but not unpleasantly so, and Dean's sure they'll warm up soon enough. At least the end of his nose feels less like ice now.

Sam exhales and opens his mouth, kissing Dean back. Their tongues slide together and it's so good that Sam wraps his arms around Dean's neck, urging him for more. Dean sucks on Sam's tongue, exploring and tickling the inside of his mouth, teasing little moans out of him, perfect with the wet smacking sounds of their kisses. Sam tastes like mouthwash, tingly fresh and clean and Dean drinks him down like a cool beer on a hot summers day.

They kiss for too short a time, but it's everything Sam wanted, everything Dean wanted, and when they're done, Sam swoops back in for a quick but hard final press of lips.

"That was awesome," Sam says, grinning as he scoots down the bed again, tucking his head under Dean's chin.

"Yeah," Dean agrees, holding Sam close and letting his eyes shut, welcoming the oncoming comfort of sleep.

"Dean?"

"Yeah?" "You can kiss me other times than my birthday if you like. I wouldn't mind."

"I wouldn't mind either, little brother. Sleep now, ok?"

"Mm," Sam mumbles, nuzzling is face into Dean's chest. He swipes his tongue over his bottom lip and hums happily.

"Happy birthday, Sammy."


End file.
